


smile, clarence

by aubadezayn



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crazy Castiel, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Somewhat, caretaker!Cas, hurt!meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubadezayn/pseuds/aubadezayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble prompt 2:<br/>"Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"<br/>Meg Masters/Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	smile, clarence

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://castieladrift.tumblr.com)

She’s broken vessels before, on purpose or by accident, doesn’t really matter. Poor schmucks have died, have lost limbs, have been killed just trying to kill her. Never really mattered until she got in this girl, and for some stupid reason got attached. 

Now she’s laid up in the stupid Winchester’s bunker with two broken legs that just won’t heal fast enough, and she doesn’t want to leave. She knows demons that hop from meatsuit to meatsuit, hell she’s done it too! But for some reason, mousy little Meg has got her stuck.

“Hello, Meg. How are you?” Castiel, big hearted as he is, walks into the room with a big bowl of soup and a little mug. 

“I’m doing just peachy, Clarence. How ‘bout you? How are the wings?” Natural belligerence bubbles up, but she knows that the angel knows its all bravado. Broken and out of commission, all she’s got left is words. 

“They are losing feathers more rapidly today but otherwise fine, thank you for asking.” He sits down on the bed calmly, and grabs one of the pillows she’s not using. 

“Damn, that sucks Angel.” She bites her bottom lip, itching vaguely under the top of the first homemade cast. Her legs have been itching like crazy but Moose says the cast have to stay on until she feels they’ve healed completely. It’s baffling that days later, they still haven’t.

“Yes, it does ‘suck’. More importantly though, I have brought you sustenance.“ 

"Why thank you governor. What is it? Placenta soup?” Castiel frowns at her gently and puts the pillow in her lap. He puts the soup bowl on top of it and she steadies it, her hand brushing his. He doesn’t flinch away, which is actually pretty nice. 

The bowl is steaming and it’s got chunks of all sorts of vegetables in it, floating among the noodles. “Dean made it. Grudgingly. But I asked him what was best for ailments." 

Castiel hands her a spoon and she takes the first taste. As a demon, all food tastes a little bit like sulfur but after a few centuries you get used to it. The soup is warm and delicious and it doesn’t fix her legs but it does make her smile a little bit.

She tries to hide it, can’t lose her reputation as a hardass over soup.

"And this, I made. I collected the honey myself and Sam said that tea is good for the body.” Meg puts the spoon down reluctantly and takes the mug from him. It’s steaming hot, but it’s distant and not painful. 

“Smells, good Clarence. You still collectin’ honey, huh?” Meg thought the insanity had gone away, the Winchesters sure acted like it had. Maybe not.

“Yes, I am, I enjoy the bees. If you mean to allude to my insanity, then yes I am still 'collecting honey’.” Castiel’s air quotes sent a god honest shiver down Meg’s spine and she smiled, taking a sip of the damn tea. No reason not to enjoy the pampering, demon or not. 

“Your boytoys need to take better care of you then. You see Him?”

“Lucifer?” Castiel fiddled with the blankets on the couch, his hand hitting Meg’s cast. She rolled her eyes hard and slapped his hand.

“No Mitt Romney. 'Course Lucifer.” Castiel’s face, which was normally stony with all the expression in those big blues, broke into a small startlingly bright smile.

“I really disagree with that man’s politics, I would not be surprised to see him in my hallucinations.” Cas shakes his head, fiddling with the buttons on his tired trench coat. The smile lingered, seeming unsure on his face.

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” Meg joked, putting the soup and tea on the side table and taking the angel’s hand. His hand was rough, masculine, and despite herself she wanted to touch more. 

“This is no alternate universe, Meg. I smile, sometimes.”

“I’ve never seen it.” Meg concedes, tracing the tendons in his hand. Those hands, that had shoved their way into her hair and held her waist and lifted her off the ground. Those hands that had held hers in that hospital, trusting and looking for assistance, for friendship. 

“Well, hopefully you’ll stick around and be able to see it again.” He stared at her in challenge and she cocked an eyebrow.

“Maybe I will.”


End file.
